Miyako Harmui (Earth-61952)
Miyako Harmui, alias Batwing, is a teenager vigilante and both partner and daughter of Ronin while a high school student. History 'Childhood' Miyako Harmui is a daughter of Chaste Assassin and Warrior, Makoto Harmui, and Vigilantes of Seattle City, Ronin. However, she was born with a disability of speaking. She was raised by Miyako, a single mother, to live like a normal person and Makoto taught her to use a hand signal to talk and understand with anyone whom she was talking with. She was kept away from Makoto's secret as Makoto felt that her secret might endanger herself and daughter to any enemies including the Hands. 'Trained' 'Discovered' 'Living among normal' 'Difficulty' Bringing her to the Seattle city for a new home with Ethan, Miyako was very uncomfortable, nervous and shy with the new environment surrounding her but Ethan told her not to worry as he promised that he and his half-brother, Alvin, would tour around the city if Alvin was free. Unfortunately, Alvin was not free as he got a serious meeting with other board members so Ethan was the only person to tour Miyako around the city. Miyako was both quite amazed and sad to see a good and bad side of the city. She also met Maya Lopez, alias Echo 'when she and Ethan were having a lunch outside. Miyako felt nervous and uncomfortable around Maya as she felt an unusual aura from her but Ethan calmed her down and told her that she was just a friend. Ethan told Maya that Miyako was his voiceless daughter due to Maya's shock. Miyako was very quiet around them who were having a conversation but Maya saw through her and tried to comfort her but did not work out. When the nightfall came, they returned to his home and met Alvin who was cooking a dinner and greeted them in gentleman due to Ethan's annoyance. They began to eat their dinner while having a happy conversation. Maya and Miyako began to open to each other which make Ethan smiled as he wanted his daughter to open to other to make a friend just like normal people to do. 'Making a friend 'Hostage' 'Batwing' Power and Abilities 'Power' Miyako does not have a power 'Abilities' *'Peak Human Conditions' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Agility' *'Expert Combatant' *'Weapon Expert' *'Investigation' *'Stealth' Paraphernalia 'Equipment' *'Batwing Suit' *'Utility Belt' 'Weapons' 'Transportation' *'Motorcycle' Trivia * This character is my original character. * This character is inspired by DC's Cassandra Cain, alias Batgirl (In New Earth) or Orphan (In Prime Earth). ** I tried not to make her exactly like Cassandra as possible. ** I tried to find a suitable photo for this character but end up to choose this picture and I edited it in the photoshop. I don't know if it violates the owner's art photo and if it's truth, I'm so screwed. * Miyako was born with her lost vocal voice. * Miyako was one of many young superheroes candidates for Young Avengers. * Her favorite food is strawberry cheesecake. * Miyako did not have a friend in the past until now, she made a friend with a few mundanes including Wolverine's mutant clone daughter, Laura Kinney, Spiderman's 8 years old daughter, Anna-May Parker, Katherine [[Katherine Bishop (Earth-61952)|'Bishop']], and Inhuman[[ Lunella Lafayette (Earth-61952)| Lunella Lafayette]] whom she was not sure why she befriends with her in the first place. * Miyako and Ethan were having a difficulty at first when she was brought to Seattle City by Ethan but when time passed by, they spend together like father and daughter in whether they were in vigilante activity or not. Category:Earth-61952 Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Females of Earth-61952 Category:Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Teenage Heroes of Earth-61952 Category:Original Characters of Earth-61952 Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Investigation Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Students Category:Ninja Category:Assassins Category:Inspired by DC Category:Created by Worstdeath45